


El Clasico

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Series: Иван и Серхио (ракимос) [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Как так вышло, что он целовался с Ракитичем, Ракетой, игроком ненавистной Барсы и, мать его, самым раздражающим человеком всего футбольного мира, Серхио не смог бы объяснить и под дулом пистолета.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В плане обстоятельств, времени и пространства - это явное AU  
> картинка, чтобы веселее читалось:  
> https://t.resfu.com/media/img_news/agencia-efe_multimedia_2770374.multimedia.photos.11279379.file.jpg

Как так вышло, что он целовался с Ракитичем, Ракетой, игроком ненавистной Барсы и, мать его, самым раздражающим человеком всего футбольного мира, Серхио не смог бы объяснить и под дулом пистолета. Благо, объяснять было некому. Иван, похоже, воспринял поворот сюжета как должное: замерев на мгновение, расслабил плечи, разомкнул губы и ответил на поцелуй с неожиданной страстью. «Тоже накопилось», — отстраненно подумал Серхио, который еще пару минут назад прикидывал, как бы врезать заносчивому засранцу так, чтобы вечная улыбочка исчезла хотя бы на ближайшие пару часов, а в идеале — на пару недель. Остановило его только осознание возможных последствий. Ну, как остановило. В классически темном (на самом деле слабо освещенном луной, но не суть) переулке возле клуба они стояли практически грудь в грудь, как под прожекторами стадиона.

Патовая ситуация. Бодаться, как при разборках во время игр, старательно держа руки на виду, — глупо, сцепиться и кататься по брусчатке, как двое подростков, — смехотворно. И, главное, нет арбитров и товарищей, которые развели бы их. Не желая терять запала и преимущества, Рамос теснил противника, пока тот не уперся лопатками в стену… и вот. 

Поцелуй длился и длился. Ракитич прикрыл глаза и, кажется, не думал ни о чем. Серхио не думать не мог. Например, куда девать руки? В конце концов осторожно положил ладони куда-то в район талии противника и вздрогнул, ощутив голую кожу, — тесная пижонская футболка задралась, а посадка джинсов была настолько низкой, что хоть сразу переходи к тому, что обычно следует за ТАКИМИ поцелуями. 

Иван оторвался от него, чтобы ехидно прошептать: «Что, невтерпеж?» — и Серхио сунул-таки ему под дых мгновенно сжавшимся кулаком. Отступил, давая возможность упасть на колени и попытаться сделать вдох, а потом и вовсе развернулся и покинул поле боя почти бегом, подгоняемый хриплым, прерывающимся от недостатка воздуха, смехом. 

***

Лука всегда был немного тугодумом. О, нет, не на поле — там он видел всё и понимал всё: траектории, свободные зоны, считывал язык тела и заготовки соперников — но в жизни предпочитал тщательно (и долго) обдумывать свои немногочисленные, но веские решения. И, решив, не отступать. Намеки он тоже понимал через раз и то если кто-то объяснял ему, что это намеки. 

В последнее время что-то вокруг было не так. Точнее, по-отдельности все было как всегда — почти. А вместе… То Серхио на правах капитана толкает речь о недопустимости поддержки игроков враждебных клубов в соцсетях. Звучало логично, и Лука перестал лайкать посты Ивана. Ну, как перестал: велел перестать тем, кто за эту часть его жизни отвечал. Потом Иван как-то отдалился, в телефонных разговорах не болтал, как раньше, а сухо выдавал точно отмеренные дозы информации. То одноклубники начали поглядывать странно.

Вот и сейчас в клубе, где они пересеклись с парнями из Барсы, с которыми похлопав друг друга по плечам, разошлись по разным углам заведения, Асенсио деликатно взял Луку за локоть и отвел в сторону. Некоторое время мялся, а потом выдавил: 

— Там твои… э-э-э... друзья сейчас, пожалуй, поубивают друг друга...

— Кто?

— Ракитич и Серхио... 

Луку как ветром сдуло: он рванул, чуть не оставив локоть в пальцах Марко.

В переулке рядом с клубом обнаружился только один из упомянутых… э-э-э... друзей. 

Ракитич стоял на коленях, точнее, сидел на пятках прямо на земле и выглядел… Странно он выглядел. 

— Что тут у вас? — бросился к нему Лука.

— Ничего, не боись. Просто поговорили... — Иван потрогал губы и чему-то улыбнулся иронично и довольно. — Ты-то чего переполошился? Иди, а то твои решат, что я тебя в Барсу переманиваю.

— А что, есть такие мысли?

— Да нет: там перед нами Интер, Юве... А я и сам уж не знаю, оставят или выкинут... 

Он помрачнел и уже сердито отправил Луку обратно… Тот пошел — а что оставалось делать? 

Но эта улыбка застряла в памяти, поэтому Лука, улучив момент, подошёл к Рамосу и, обняв его, как можно более непринуждённым голосом спросил:

— Серхио, что там у тебя с Иваном?

Плечи Рамоса под его ладонями закаменели, он медленно обернулся, потирая губы в точности, как Ваня. 

— А что у меня может быть с Иваном? Поговорили... Ты-то чего переполошился? 

Тревожный сигнал в голове у Луки заорал в полный голос.


	2. Chapter 2

Серхио не думал об Иване до следующей игры с Барсой. Это было просто, особенно на тренировках: как только в памяти возникали насмешливые серые глаза, а в ладонях — ощущение прикосновения к обнажённой коже, он начинал пинать мяч с таким остервенением, что порой забывал, что перед ним не противники, а сокомандники, валя их с ног жёсткими подкатами.

Эта тактика очень пригодилась на поле во время матча, где его взгляд контролировал передвижение сине-гранатовой четвёрки. Это тоже было несложно: крашеные вихры Ракитича жили своей жизнью, привлекая внимание всех зрителей многотысячного стадиона — что уж говорить о Серхио, перед которым они мелькали постоянно. Несмотря на то, что волосы Ивана отливали теперь благородной серебряной сединой, вместо того соломенного цвета, в который Рамос так и не решился запустить пальцы в их последнюю встречу в переулке рядом с баром, действовали они на Серхио по-прежнему как красная тряпка на быка. Так же, как и его розовые бутсы.

Ракитич носился по полю, полностью оправдывая своё прозвище и врезаясь в оборону Реала в лице (и в лицо) Серхио, казалось, с особым сладострастием. Наглую улыбочку, после того как он увёл у него мяч, ещё и успев при этом подмигнуть, Рамос уже вынести не смог: догнал, грубо толкнув, повалил на газон и подмял под себя.

— Я тебя выебу сейчас, сопляк... Прямо на поле... — задыхаясь, зловещим шёпотом проговорил Серхио в самое ухо Ивана.

Тот заржал так, что прекратил все попытки выбраться из зло сжимающих его рук, и Серхио подумал, что если он сейчас придушит эту крашеную суку, то его оправдают — должны оправдать. В крайнем случае, за убийство, совершённое в состоянии аффекта, много не дадут, пережить можно. Его руки уже потянулись к шее, но в этот момент Бейл схватил капитана под мышки и сдёрнул его с корчащегося от смеха Ракитича. Серхио хотел врезать и Гарету — остановила его только жёлтая карточка, взмывшая перед глазами.

— Да мне наплевать... — начал было он, но почувствовал, как его схватили за плечо, и услышал голос Луки: «Серхио, я тебя очень прошу — заткнись!»

На этот раз он заткнулся.

Лука помог подняться всё ещё улыбающемуся Ивану, который пригладил волосы и, проходя мимо Рамоса, бросил:

— Хочешь выебать, Серхио, — выеби. Кто ж тебе не даёт?

Серхио сжимает кулаки так, что коротко остриженные ногти больно впиваются в кожу, и остервенело бьёт по мячу, представляя, что наносит удар в пах этой хорватской твари. Удар получается сокрушительный. Мяч улетает в аут. 

***

После матча Иван ждал Серхио в комнатушке на стадионе, которая как раз находилась между фанатскими зонами, на нейтральной территории. Каким-то чудом Серхио нашёл его быстро — как зверь, идущий по следу. Когда он вошёл, Ракитич увлечённо водил пальцем по экрану айфона (серебристого, заметил Серхио, в тон волосам), явно наслаждаясь какой-то игрой. Увидев Рамоса, он на мгновение оторвался от экрана и быстро проговорил:

— Секунду, дорогой, я только прикончу этого монстра... Всё, готов!.. Ну? — Иван поднял голову. — Целоваться сразу будем или как в прошлый раз?

Серхио шагнул вперёд и выбил айфон из рук. Иван, проследив взглядом за тем, как тот, описав серебристую дугу, шмякнулся на пол, покрываясь мелкими трещинами, ухмыльнулся:

— Ясно... Значит, как в прошлый раз...

***

На этот раз Лука решает, что без напоминаний сам должен проконтролировать ситуацию, поэтому сразу идёт вслед за Серхио, когда тот, мрачнее тучи, выходит из раздевалки и направляется в секцию между фанатскими зонами. Когда он скрывается за одной из дверей, Лука на мгновение теряется, но после думает, что если уж держать ситуацию в руках, то до самого конца. Кроме того, ему хочется наконец-то понять, что происходит.

Лука осторожно заглядывает в дверь. На первый взгляд, Серхио и Иван дерутся. На второй — тоже. На третий — они точно дерутся, точнее возятся, стараясь, производя как можно меньше шума и оставляя как можно меньше видимых следов, нанести противнику как можно больше повреждений.

— Вы совсем ебанулись? — спрашивает Лука, не веря глазам своим.

Они тут же вскакивают, преувеличенно отряхивая друг друга, что больше походит на тычки и затрещины, и улыбаются Луке одинаково фальшивыми улыбками.

— Это... э-э-э просто потасовка... — переводя дух, говорит Серхио.

— Дружеская, — вставляет отдувающийся Иван и гладит Серхио по голове. 

— Да, — отбрасывает тот его руку. — Ничего такого... просто поспорили о... о... О чём? — поворачивается Серхио к Ивану.

— О моделях айфона, — насмешливо фыркает Иван, и Лука замечает разбитый телефон, лежащий на полу.

— Дружба-мир-братство, — скороговоркой произносит Серхио. — Ты-то чего переполошился?

Луке кажется, что у него дежа-вю, но вот они уже пожимают друг другу руки (Ракитич невольно морщится, а Рамос, осклабившись, сдавливает его ладонь еще сильнее) и заверяют, что до следующего Эль Классико никаких проблем, а там — тоже, потому что, ну, футбол, мужская игра, без обид, не в первый же раз, в самом деле. 

— Я выебу тебя прямо на поле, сопляк... — шёпотом повторяет Серхио, когда Лука, все еще обеспокоенный, отвлекается на шум за дверью. 

— Извращенец... — Иван щерится в ответ и ощутимо наступает ему на ногу. 

Лука растерян, он чувствует это напряжение в воздухе, но остается только поверить, что ничего не происходит… 

Когда за ним закрывается дверь, Серхио выдергивает ладонь из рукопожатия и прикладывает тыльной стороной Ракитича по губам. Тот готов к такому повороту, хоть и пропускает удар, но следом сразу врезается в Рамоса плечом, подставляет ногу и, повалив, усаживается сверху.

Иван вытирает рот, задумчиво смотрит на окровавленные пальцы. Серхио под ним дышит загнанно и не может глаз отвести от испачканных красным рук и губ. Кровь всегда вызывает у него странные чувства. Он чувствует, как внизу живота растёт возбуждение, и видит, как окровавленные губы сидящего на нём Ивана растягиваются в улыбке. Глядя на кровавые капли, застывшие в лунках зубов, Серхио крепко сжимает бёдра Ивана и едва сдерживается, чтобы самому не податься вперёд. «Точно извращение какое-то…» — мелькает у него в голове. 

— В отель? — склоняется над ним Ракитич.

Рамос кивает и не с первого раза — горло перехватило и голос не слушается — произносит почти умоляюще:

— Сле... слезь с меня...

Когда они уже стояли на улице, Рамос опомнился.

— Какой, блядь, отель? Завтра наши фото будут на первых страницах. У меня тут квартира недалеко, туда...

Они едут в машине Ракитича. Молча. Входят тоже молча. Молча Серхио шарит по бару и выключенному холодильнику, в тишине раздается только его негромкое «О!», когда полупустая бутылка виски все же находится почему-то в сушилке для посуды…

Ракитич всегда выглядел как кот — ласковый, милый, но сам по себе. Даже притиснутый к стенке не сверкал своими инопланетными глазищами, смотрел спокойно и даже, блядь, с превосходством. Рамос, у которого на лице всегда были написаны все эмоции, даже позавидовал на секунду. Но тогда и потом… он думал, что его заводит сопротивление, адреналин, схватка. Однако, когда Иван взял у него стакан из рук, отставил в сторону и осторожно поцеловал, обняв лицо ладонями, когда на языке растворился соленый вкус разбитых губ, он возбудился мгновенно, до звона в яйцах, до позорной грани, когда показалось, что он кончит прямо сейчас, до всего, что может случится дальше.

— Э! Да ты действительно зверь... Сатанеешь от вкуса крови? — Ракитич опять смеется, и Серхио снова хочется его ударить.

Иван, словно чувствуя это, хватает его за запястья и подталкивает к постели. 

— Тише... тише... — шепчет он, проводит губами по шее Серхио, прикусывая мочку уха, касаясь языком впадинки между ключицами, обводит изгибы татуировок, оставляя на коже кровавые следы, словно изображение ещё одного замысловатого рисунка на его теле.

***

Рамос подхватился, как от тычка. Блядь, он же не собирался спать, тем более рядом с этим… Кстати, где он? 

«Этот» мирно посапывал рядом, свернувшись почти клубком и уткнувшись Серхио куда-то в поясницу. Пояснице было тепло и немножко влажно. Серхио осторожно потрогал голое плечо, и Иван немедленно перевернулся на спину, открывая живот и не только — одеждой они оба не озаботились. Рамос завороженно рассматривал расслабленное тело, родинки, синяки, явно оставленные его пальцами, тревожно заглянул в лицо — нет, там следов не было, только губы немного опухли и в углу рта запеклась капля крови. Снова почувствовав возбуждение, Серхио уже прикидывал, как бы разбудить засоню, но тут Ракитич смешно, как кролик дернул носом и заговорил совершенно невнятно, но очень горячо. Контраст этого безумного бормотания, спокойно сомкнутых ресниц и общего сюра ситуации неожиданно привел Рамоса в игривое настроение. Он сам не мог понять почему, но губы сами расползались в улыбке. То ли потому что Ракитич действительно выглядел чрезвычайно забавно, то ли из-за полного доминирования в этот неповторимый момент, когда этот… — противник? любовник? враг? партнер? — лежит, доверчиво подставив беззащитный живот… 

«Э! Да ты действительно зверь...» — и ведь точно, волчьи какие-то инстинкты: подставляет живот — значит сдается. И то, что сейчас он не контролирует себя и свое тело, совершенно его не оправдывает. Серхио покатал в голове мысль связать Ракитичу руки и даже продумал дальнейшие действия, представляя, каково проснуться совершенно беспомощным, да еще и с членом в заднице, но вместо этого наклонился и шепнул на ухо: 

— Вставай, красавица… 

Ей-богу, лучше бы он трахнул его спящим. Иван попытался резко подняться, врезал лбом Серхио в глазницу, тот тоже инстинктивно дернулся, хватаясь за пострадавшее место и предсказуемо скатился с кровати на пол, не забыв огласить квартиру изысками испанской лексики. Только тогда серые глаза распахнулись. Серхио снова взвыл, на этот раз от истерического хохота: Ракитич, абсолютно голый с совершенно офигевшим видом сидел на кровати, а перед ним на полу лежал такой же голый капитан Реала с наливающимся фингалом, и ржал, как припадочный.

— А?.. — невнятно поинтересовался Иван, явно не понимающий, как оказался в этом цирке и какова его роль в представлении.

— Эль Классико начался, малыш... — умудрился проговорить Рамос. 

И снова зашёлся смехом.


End file.
